This invention relates to new polyesters of phosphorous acid, hereinafter referred to as phosphites, to their production, and to their use as stabilizers for polycarbonates.
In copending application, Ser. No. 278,909, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,629, there are described aromatic polycarbonates stabilized against discoloration after exposure to heat by the addition thereto of a neutral ester of phosphorous acid having at least one oxetane group.